The Du Couteau's legacy
by ShiNaa-chan
Summary: Portraits of life about one fearful family of Valoran. But what's hidden beneath the mirror shows more than the stern traits of cold killers.
1. 1- A gift

_This is not a shipping fanfiction. This is not really a "normal" story either but several little stories about the life of the Du Couteaus divided in several "chapters", main moment of their life. This will be about the whole family and the relation they can have with each others. By the way, most of these details are part of my headcanons, on Lady Du Couteau's name for example, melt with my own knowledge of the lore. Expect a lot of feelz. _

_Rated M for strong language/sensitive topics. Be nice, english is not my native language :°  
_

**1\. A gift.**

War is not the time for family. But in Valoran, and in Noxus in particular, peace was a dissipated child who never stayed for long. So raising your descendants in the spirit of war was something common and, as much as it brought new soldiers for the cause to defend, Noxus backed this custom.

The General Marcus Du Couteau, an example among military and noble ranks, was meant to have an exemplar lineage. However, when he came to his past forty springs, people started talking about the reasons why his wife had not given him any child yet. Alexandra was probably not the problem; she was everything a man could have asked. Raised into the old noxian traditions, she was an honorable woman from a common family but her manners and education would have fooled members of royalty itself. Many women were jealous of her beauty and her grace but never tried to compete with, afraid of facing a unavoidable defeat probably. But even worse, her marriage was a real success. Marcus and Alexandra, united thanks to politics for almost twenty years, were living a perfect life, bringing respect wherever they could go, one being complimented about how charming his wife was while the other was congratulated for her husband's dedication to Noxus.

If Marcus shone of the battlefield, Alexandra was a sharp tongue who was not afraid to mess with politics. Her name allowed her to soften the wounded minds and tear off the belligerent ones. She was as clever as smart, a true weapon launched in the court, playing with her authority without ever crossing the red line. His husband had a passion and a faith for her that everybody admired, watching this perfect match from afar as everything seemed to smile before them.

There was only one thing missing to this happy union: children. and because nothing tastes better than ruining happy people, rumors started running through the court, suspecting the "perfect wife" not being able to give birth to a child alive. Indeed, one of the servants related by accident about her mistress' pregnancy once. But after months of silence, when Alexandra returned into the world again, her womb flat as before and holding no child against her heart. The woman disappeared again a couple of years afterwards, and, again, no baby could be found once she finally left the Du Couteau's mansion again. But she looked more weakened than ever, her eyes circled of deep purple lines and her skin as pale as Shurima's sands. Everyone in Noxus guessed about the story but none directly came to present grief and sorrow to the poor lady, by respect or...by shame.

Losing his heir twice in a row had affected the house somehow. Even if dignity never ever left Marcus' face, his workmates could say something was upsetting their superior and friend. The scar was way deeper than they thought and these two babies who died less than one hour after they first breathe left an invisible mark in Marcus' heart. The training he received from his father was telling him to move forward, never letting these distractions affect his work. So he stayed cold before the pain his wife was going through, to a point that Alexandra came to think he was actually blaming her for not giving him the heir he deserved.

They both stopped hoping and the years were running after them like cruel reminders of the short time they had left in this life. One day, after Marcus had gone back from a scouting mission in Ionia, they decided to talk about it. None of them had renounced to the dream of founding new basis, to finally give a reality to this struggle they could not come with while so many of their friends around, who had not accomplished the half of all what they did in their life, enjoyed the happiness of taking care of their own family. Tears at the edge of her eyes, Alexandra clenched her husband's hand and promised him, "I'll give you a son", right before leaving the dinner table, the gloom onto her chest finally gone.

When she got pregnant a little while afterwards, Marcus made everything he could to provide his wife all what she needed. The best medics of Valoran came to visit her, making sure the baby would be alright. She followed a very strict diet, not allowed to leave her bedroom. But the servants were bringing her enough distraction, playing cards and inviting her friends at home so no dark fog would surround her fragile mind. Even Marcus asked for permissions in order to see his beloved as often as he could, taking information about her health and asking for even more every time. As the lady's belly grew bigger and bigger, the man became more and more nervous. He started lacking of sleep, being more and more distracted in his duty, deeply convinced that his wife and marriage would not overcome another loss. He prayed Gods he never believed in for them to protect his family to be born, fearing that this name he inherited from his father could be lost forever.

By a stormy day, a messenger rushed to High Command's war room to inform the general his wife was about to give birth to his heir. The man did not wait to be dismissed and headed back as fast as his legs could carry him to the doors of Alexandra's bedroom. He had to wait whole painful hours for the work to be done, watching servants coming and going with bloody sheets, bringing huge basins of water as he could hear the cries of his wife coming from inside. He waited and waited, passing his hand a thousand times on his sweaty forehead, counting the minutes as many blades sinking into his flesh. Suddenly, the door opened wide and one of his servants spoke with a shaking voice:

"It's a girl"

Marcus rose up and entered into the room carefully just as if the slightest of his moves could harm the little thing that just came to life in between these walls. Alexandra was panting among the dozen pillows she was brought during these last painful hours, the eyes stuck on the cradle beneath the window. She seemed as worried as Marcus, waiting for the verdict from the medic leaning over the baby for the usual health tests. The general, as he came closer to his daughter, slowed the pace of his breathings, amazed by this simple noises coming from the baby's lips: cries, healthy cries. While the two others had kept their lips shut before turning blue and finally leaving this world, this beautiful little thing was flailing like a worm, trying to catch anything coming from above and loudly calling for attention. Marcus pushed the medic with the fold of his hand to accede to the cradle. He picked the young lady in his arms, carefully wrapping her with the new sheets the servants had just brought, and carried the newborn to his wife. His eyes had never shone this bright before, not getting off his daughter who looked like a ray of light at the end of the tunnel.

He stroked her smooth cheek to get an happy squeak from the little who just calmed down her cries, opening her eyes for the very first time as she discovered these forms dancing around her at last. She blinked several times before sticking her eyes on this man above who looked shaken by this sudden apparition, smaller than a yordle. Alexandra did not break the moment, not speaking a single word, intrigued by the osmosis in between the both of them. She almost forgot the exhaustion and pain as she noticed the broad smile that just drew on her husband's face, an expression she could only guess from time to timeand that he seldom displayed, only for their rare special moments.

Finally, they had what they always wished for.

Timidly, Alexandra asked: "Have you thought about a name, dear?"

Marcus needed a few seconds before considering Alexandra's question. He raised his chin, deeply sank in his thoughts and came back with an idea he was holding for a while now. The baby's tiny fingers laced around a single rusty one of his, coming along with an intense glare of contemplation, just as if she had found the holy grail. The man was feeling a new wind breathing from inside; they had finally passed over fate and life gave them the most perfect thing they could await. A tear hidden in the corner of his eyes, Marcus kissed his daughter's forehead and finally replied:

"Yes I have one name for this pretty darling we have here".

He held his wife's hand, thanking her for this gift, and said:

"Katarina".


	2. 2- Promises

** 2\. Promises**

When harvest had finally past, the sun showed off. The turmoil the Du Couteaus went through seemed to be gone at last with the new coming of another blonde head four years after Katarina's birth. And if the elder was an unruly child, Cassiopeia was rather calm and easy going. But, even with such different tempers, their parents cherished them both, spoiling them like princesses while everyone streamed by to congratulate them for these healthy children.

During the first years, Katarina was the focus of attention, being noisy and requiring a lot of attention. Servants spent a lot of sleepless nights trying to ease this infinite energy she never expended entirely. Running everywhere, tricking the nurses and gardeners, hiding in every corner and climbing to the highest points she could find, Katarina broke a lot of bones, pushed forwards by this necessary need of freedom that kept her parents worried. But no matter how many times she fell, no matter how deep was the wound, she always stood up and faced the pain and blood with an uncommon courage for such a young being. She just had to turn her gaze and meet the proud eyes of her father to forget about the itching in her knee or this scratch on her cheek. Marcus' closest friends confessed how amazed they were to see this man, one of the most fearful assassins of Valoran and officer for the High Command, carrying his daughter in public and bringing her to every glorious events of Noxus and even to important meetings. The young girl was always watching carefully, her big eyes never wandering off and focusing on everyone around like clingy spotlights. And then Marcus took her back home, explaining to her who were these men with their serious faces speaking around and what role they held in Noxus. Katarina always nodded with attention, considering how important all these information were and how, someday, they would be useful to her.

Her education was a priority. As the future heir of the family, she was granted the most prestigious private tutors Noxus had to offer. However, she turned her nose at their precious advices, her father's words becoming the only saint lines she swallowed. The bond they developed at this time never withered and got stronger with time, Marcus becoming more and more obsessed by his daughter's safety. When Alexandra offered his husband another child, the man's behavior tended to soften a little and after the first year of Cassiopeia's life, he dedicated his life again to the city he was born to defend.

In Noxus, blonde hair was a rare thing, often a sign of bad fortune. But nobody could possibly wish any harm to the second daughter of the Du Couteaus. She had the charms of her mother, delicate traits and shiny eyes. But she was not as bright as her elder sister; words and walk came up late. After two years, she could barely walk without falling and knew a few words like "mother", "father" or "Kat".

After Cassiopeia's birth, Katarina was not granted as much attention as before but kept on finding ways to make the servants freaking out, scaring them with dead animals she could find over the pound or jumping from the trees. But when it came to her sister, she was a little more careful. Every time their father got back home, he held them both in his arms and stroked their little head with a bright smile and, somehow, Katarina realized this baby was as important for him as she herself was. Too young to be a partner for her games yet, Cassiopeia was not a focus for her interests. She whined a lot and required most of their mother's free time. Katarina could simply run around, asking if she could take Cass to "come and play". And every time, Alexandra refused, considering the girl was "too small and fragile".

But the situation changed when life started leaving the Lady Du Couteau's body. The young one was entrusted to the nurses of the house while the poor mother agonized in her bed all day long. No medic could identify what she really suffered of; every check-ups ended with a different diagnostic and in the end, no remedy could be found. Marcus visited her before and after every mission he was assigned to. He had no encouraging word for her and just wished that, if she had to go, she would slither away the less painful way possible. Sometimes, Katarina dropped by, slowly pushing the door and entering into the room, confronting her mother's eyes. But this person lying in the sheets looked like a stranger to her. Alexandra silently watched and tried to stretch an hand to reach this wild redhead she never tamed before this last ran away, leaving her in agony. During her last days, Alexandra confessed to Marcus her bigger regret was never being able to get closer to Katarina. When she died, the house remained silent for days and Katarina walked by the corridors, questioning the sad gazes on the maids and doormen's face, like a butterfly flying against the winds, never affected by the punches life delivered sometimes.

On one day, the elder daughter entered into her sister's room. Their mother was gone a week ago now and she and Cassiopeia were left alone at home most of the time, their father being called on duty. On tiptoe, Katarina leaned over the child's cradle. Cassiopeia seemed to sleep. The redhead stretched her arm and knocked into the arch above her sister's head. The colored stars started spinning without a sound to be heard, only the pace of her sister's breathing. She was curled up like a fragile creature wrapped in the blankets as if she tried to hide from the outside world.

"Cass..." Katarina called, her finger tickling her sister's cheek. The young one frowned and moaned angrily before opening an eye and raising it to the stars dancing above. What a disturbance in her peaceful sleep ! She was about to express her frustration crying but Katarina made this intriguing move with her fingers flailing, motioning her sister to stay quiet. "Schhh...! Get up sleepy head !" she ordered, lowering her tone and eyebrows, giving her face a threatening expression. Cassiopeia calmed down and rolled over to get on her four limbs. Then she stood up and helped herself with the bed in order not to fall. Katarina grabbed her sister under her arms and lifted her from the cradle, complaining about how heavy the blondie was. Of course, for a six years old, a few kilograms were always a lot but Cassiopeia was quite a featherweight for her age and size.

Katarina held her against her chest, an arm under the bottom and the other keeping her sister's back steady and she walked down the stairs. If someone saw them, Katarina would be in serious trouble. This was forbidden for her to take her sister in her arms and even more carrying her nobody-knew-where this way. But the redhead remained careful, passing before the cookers' back and rushing to the kitchen's door, the last step before freedom. The garden of the Du Couteau's mansion was one of the last green place of Noxus. Even if the trees looked as depressive as the rest of the landscape, the few flying leaves floating in the breeze gave to the atmosphere an unique and colorful tone.

Cassiopeia stayed incredibly quiet during the travel, muffling hiccoughs every time her sister missed a step and snuggled a little more into Katarina's neck when the wind started tickling her ears. Katarina carried her sister beneath the second wing of the mansion with the huge dinner room. There was a notch in the brick wall, large enough to greet the two of them. Katarina left Cassiopeia on it and climbed as well, asking roughly: "Gimme some space, Cassie!". Confused, the young one flattened herself so Katarina could share the dirty hideout. Once she was up there, Katarina sat, her two tiny legs wide spread so Cassiopeia could sit in front of her, her back against her sister's chest, both staring at the sky above, sheltered from the wind still furiously growling.

"It's only the both of us now Cassie" Katarina started, her chin resting on the top of Cassiopeia's head. The young one lifted her eyes up, trying to find a clue about why they came here. It felt cold... it smelled strange... But having Katarina's arms wrapped around her waist made Cassiopeia felt safe even if none of them was armed yet to face the big and cruel world displayed before their eyes.

"Where v'ee?" She babbled, blinking.

Katarina stayed silent for a while before answering. "You know, mommy is gone and everyone is telling me how strong I am. Because I don't cry". She passed an hand on Cassie's forehead, pushing away the blond flocks covering the little's eyes. "You neither. But it's because you can't understand it yet right ? But Mother is gone and she won't return."

Cassiopeia lowered the head. she was too young to comprehend the subtle tricks of life and death yet but, with her sister's words, something finally pierced her comprehension and crossed the blurred walls of her mind. "Mother...ish gone ?" She asked, repressing a sob in the back of her throat.

"Yes, gone." Katarina cruelly replied, her voice carrying no sadness but a precocious sagacity. "But it's alright". She clenched her arms around Cassiopeia and leaned her cheek against her sister's head. Baby's hair were like silk strings, soft and smelling like vanilla. Katarina closed her eyes, taken away by the whole atmosphere surrounding them. "Father says I'm strong and I can protect you". Cassiopeia felt a little uncomfortable with her sister's claws tightening on her little frame. She tried to escape from it, moving like a worm, her short dress not keeping her white fragile legs protected from the cold and soiled stone they were sitting onto. "Are you listening Cassie ?" Katarina scolded, raising her voice. Cassiopeia's head sank in between her shoulders just like a turtle and she remained quiet, not flailing anymore.

"This is important !" the redhead added and her stern voice burst with the storm that was slowly crawling to them, unnoticed. Cassiopeia released a cry of surprise when the thunder growled. The sky suddenly darkened and a cold rain started beating down on Noxus. From their hideout, the young girls could not be harmed by the rain, but the chilly autumn was slithering underneath their clothes, biting their fragile flesh. Cassiopeia turned off and hid her face in Katarina's neck, whimpering as the terror froze her limbs. She was not used to go outside, even less facing a storm. Katarina gazed at the sky, her nerves slowly cooling down as she watched these darkness lurking at them from afar. Her hands rubbed on Cassiopeia's back and, with a reassuring voice, she spoke:

"I told you not to be afraid. I'm watching over you sissy"

This was a strange new feeling for such a young girl to be thrown under a storm, her trust for her sister on the trial. But oddly, Cassiopeia relied to these words. She snuggled a little more to her sister and closed her eyes, her breathe slowly returning to a slower pace and her arms getting loose until she felt totally safe again. She whispered her sister's name again and finally fell into the sleep she was deprived of.

Katarina kept holding her sister for a long while, until the servants finally found them, hidden in this strange area of the garden. She was scolded, of course. Yelled at... probably. But these whole minutes they spent under the storm stayed engraved in the assassin's mind. Maybe she regretted these promises she once told to her sister. But when had she to turn back time ? To remove these lies from their childhood or... actually try to turn them into reality ?

_The times of innocence are maybe gone._

_ But they shall never be forgotten._


	3. 3- Bleed for me

** 3\. Bleed for me**

The thunder suddenly cracked before the young Du Couteau's window. Cassiopeia released a squirm before diving underneath her blankets again. Unlike her sister, the six years old lady was afraid by everything and hardly trusted the strangers as for the unknown animals lurking into their garden. With a deep breath of courage, she gropingly sneaked into her sister's room at the other side of the corridor, muffling her cries each time the storm burst outside. Katarina felt the silent worm slowly climbing up to her bed. Several seconds later, Cassiopeia's head popped onto the pillow by her sides.

"I can't sleep..." the blonde girl whimpered, her eyes imploring her sister to keep her here.

Katarina blinked, her mind still blurred by sleep. After a deep growl of annoyance that kept Cassiopeia worried the whole time, the red head pulled her sister's shoulder to her, covering her frail body with her own blankets and passing a reassuring arm across her waist. Cassiopeia squeaked of happiness and, as soon as she closed her eyes, she fell asleep, a bright smile on her face.

These times -gone since- were the happiest for the two sisters. No child was spoiled like the Du Couteaus sisters, true jewels of perfection to their father's eyes. If Katarina was the tomboy of the family, Cassiopeia grew prettier and prettier, her taste for dolls and dresses making of her the refined lady their father wished her to become. She was a wise student, not learning as fast as Katarina but clearly more disciplined. But, even with all these differences, the two girls shared a precious bond that crumbled with time and circumstances.

Katarina loved flying away, her eyes always turned to the sky, always challenging the rules and trying to touch what was out of her reach. How many bones have she broken climbing trees and roofs? How much worry have she brought to the family? dragging her sister in her runs, telling her stories of freedom, tales of heroes and masters of their own destiny... Cassiopeia deeply admired her sister for this temper of hers. She wished she was this courageous, being able to stand up with both bloody knees just like Katarina always did, an defiant smile on her face.

But a simple trail of red took the sisters apart. A flux of life, a necessary liquid invisible to our eyes until something or someone spill it out... Blood.

The Fleshings stopped a little while before Katarina reached her eighth year, prohibited by the new born League. Marcus took his daughter once to this event, judged like an "awful barbarian ritual" by the other cities around. In the middle of the large arena of Noxus, prisoners and local champions fought until death for the good pleasure of thousands citizens howling for their favorite. A slaughter, no more no less. Katarina was amazed by this dance of bodies colliding in beautiful fireworks of crimson until nothing moved anymore. The stumbling champion rose his hand as the applause of the public surrounded him, congratulating the winner. But Katarina's eyes were on the bodies around, crying rivers of this red liquid. This is when she discovered this common pattern to all the living beings: death.

She became fascinated by death. this became a kind of dark obsession she experienced day after day, starting by torturing insects or small animals. But no sadistic smile could be seen on her face, she was intrigued... amazed by how easy this was to sink on the other side, in this unknown gap called death. Of course, she had heard of necromancy, how bodies could return from there. But even as a child, she found it... unnatural. Death was beautiful and gave life meaning for Katarina, like a long road and suddenly... the ravine. And with the age of wisdom, this taste turned into a true calling, watching her father so strong and so dedicated, bringing death everywhere he went... So then, she made her decision. She wanted to be an assassin.

Marcus did not greet this confession with the wide smile his daughter expected. He showed reserve, asked her many times about what triggered this wish, and every time, the girl answered: "I want to be like you". Being the cause of his daughter's demise was the last thing Marcus Du Couteau claimed for. But he respected his daughter's vow and hoped that, maybe and thanks to his teaching, she could become the new terror of Noxus. But he had to make sure this was the path she wanted to follow, with all the sacrifices and pain it required. So he put her to the test.

One day, the assassin brought a prisoner home, the kind of man promised to the kiss of death regarding to all the crimes he committed against Noxus. But Marcus used his pitiful life to make sure his daughter possessed this thirst for blood that seemed to animate her. He summoned his daughter in a large room in the dungeon. This was the first time Katarina was allowed to enter in this place. Her eyes wandered all around, finding a slope table covered with dry blood and chains with human limbs still hanging. An horrific sight for a little kid. But

He gave her a knife and stood in front of her, arms crossed. His mates disapproved such ways but the general was confident when it came to his elder daughter. He had shared the same passion long before, his talents for killing becoming a powerful tool for Noxus. Not that he hoped Katarina would eventually know the same destiny, but he wished this would quench her deep instincts. However, the twelve years old girl stayed thoughtful, staring at this life she was supposed to end. The man was looking back at her executioner half his size, wondering if the assassin's bloodthrist could animate such a young child. After several seconds, Katarina made a strange request.

"I want to be alone in the room" she asked.

First, Marcus refused. But she insisted, not giving other reasons. Leaving the most precious thing he had alone in this torture room with a murderer, even tied up, was a risky bet. But she wanted to do the things her own way and he respected that, so he left with the few witnesses he had brought with him. When nobody was not looking anymore, Katarina used the knife she was giving to cut off the ropes keeping the prisonner's hands in his back. Surprised but relieved, the man felt a new breath of life invading his corpse. He was about to thank to girl but she showed him the way out: a trap door used as a corpse chute. She man kneeled to unlock the chain keeping the trap door strongly closed. He forced a little and managed to make it loose a little. But before he could feel the breeze of freedom again, a violent shock stroke right into his spine, provoking a heavy discharge painfully taking over his body. Before he realized what happened, he was lying on the ground, a puddle of blood slowly spreading around him, the source of it being the hole in his back, a knife on its top.

Katarina watched her first masterpiece, amazed. The scheme was always the same and the fall, sometimes rough, sometimes graceful, was never a displeasant sight. Like a last dance, the body convulsed and suddenly fell over for the very last time, returning to the dust it once came from. This was beautiful...

She gazed at her hands, stain by the very first human blood she ever spilled, a smile slowly curving on her face. there was no hesitation now. She would be this killer living for violence and feeding with blood.

Meanwhile, several stages above, the young Cassiopeia was playing her daily piano lesson. She had grown pretty and impressively well developed for someone of her age, enough to keep Marcus worried. Her sense of refinement and her deep taste for the high society's manners, playing the perfect lady of the world as everyone complimented her on her rare beauty. Her shiny hair was another topic of interest for the men who came to approach her during her adolescence, some of them with honorable intentions. But you don't fool a man who had not only earned the respect of the High Command and the citizens but could also break your neck with two fingers. As the youngest, Marcus considered Cassiopeia as the most fragile thing, spoiling her like a real queen and submitting to all her whims. There was nothing he could refuse to his adorable daughter he thought harmless in the hands of such filthy bachelors. What he refused to see was that his innocent flower had trained her smile and manners in order to manipulate whoever she wanted.

This was the first step in the long process that came to nowadays... The two sisters once so close slowly walked apart, choosing different ways of life while their father watched them growing, proud but worried. Each of them was fully accomplishing herself in what she liked the most and this was all he could ask from them.


	4. 4- As the wheel turns round and round

** 4\. As the wheel turns round and round**

He was literally born in a rat hole. Dying at early age would have been a sweet release for this boy but, oddly, life always tried to catch him up. Since his first day of life, his mother left him in a garbage bin, hoping for him to die devoured by the rats rather than starving or dying from the cold. But the baby was found and passed from hand to hand until he was old enough to run by his own, choosing the hard life of the streets over being an adult's toy.

Each day was a trial and each day could be the last... Fortunately, the boy was stubborn and refused to submit to such an easy fate. He struggled, over and over, not really knowing if all these efforts was worth this pitiful life, here, in the downtown. His path crossed a boy's named Kavyn, a little older than him but with such a carefreeness... From each other's support, they finally managed to survive, stealing food and tricking the few honest people left, the only way a child could possibly hope watching the next dawn rising in Noxus. Kavyn gave his friend something he never have been given before: a name. According to his talents for stealth, he called him Talon, first more like a joke in between them but, since this was the only name he ever had been given, Talon adopted it anyway.

But Kavyn was an enigmatic boy. He was not as cautious and rational as Talon and was facing each new day like it was a cinch. Talon felt like Kavyn's pranks would be their doom someday but could do nothing but trust his friend's abilities. Because Kavyn was an excellent thief and a good teacher. And so the next day would come and so they would survive...

Until this fateful day when Talon took Kavyn's life. A burst of rage, a cry of frustration, an attempt to have control at last...? He did not know. All he could remember was this moment he slit his friend's throat, a neat and decisive strike, a move he could have observed thanks to the everyday life in the slums. Kavyn had left him behind, almost getting him caught again... to get these daggers he was now holding, bloody... stained by Kavyn's blood. Why he never followed the plans? Why he always put Talon's life in danger? Were they not friends? It did not matter anymore... Talon picked the lighter Kavyn used to play with, over and over... The chattering would no longer bother him at night anymore. All remained was the silence, and blood, spreading like water circles all over his bare feet. Killing... what a strange feeling. Ending a life just like he wished he could have ended his a long time ago. But here he was standing, alive, while everything around fell silent. Dead.

The twelve years old boy walked through the streets, alone again. His new tool in hand, he had only one goal, the same he always had during all these years: find food. He sat by a dark alley, waiting for the day to fade so he could hope finding something left behind. He was too exhausted and too disorientated to steal so for now, luck was the only muse he could summon. By chance, a huge dog was eating the rest of a rabbit. Talon stayed at a safe distance and kneeled, waiting for the animal to finish off. But the best seemed hostile to this idea and lift the nose to growl nastily. Talon watched at the creature who was denying the few shreds of meat melting with the mud, his tongue furred and his hands smelly because of all the blood. He was sick of all this... Finally he stood, handing the dagger firmly. He faced the dog foaming at the mouth, the eyes looking deep into Talon as if he challenged him to try and strike, just like what Kavyn did.

_"You're not going to do that"_

These words he had heard just a couple of hours ago were still beating in his head.

_"I know you Talon, you're just like me."_

The boys clenched his teeth. His breathe became louder and faster. Finally he rose up his eyes to the animal. There was no fear in them anymore.

_"You're a mistake from life"_

The dog jumped forwards, his claws and jaws ready to strike. Talon received him with the tip of the knife, plunging it in the dog's chest before stepping aside and pushing the corpse away. He pumped on the wound wildly as more blood came to stain his hands and clothes. When the heat of fury finally decreased, he sat against the wall, pretty tired. Tired of depending on others, on Lady luck, on what fate wanted him to become. He knew he could kill now; even if he never wished it, he was rather good at it.

So from now, he would take whatever he wanted, striking anyone who would stand in his way. And if death wanted to reap him away, so be it. He never enjoyed life anyway.

But time passed by and death slowly shifted his gaze from the young boy while this last chased after the Grim Reaper, first for survival and finally... for the challenge. As soon as he discovered he had a talent with weapons, he sharpened his skills, spending every hour of the night to get closer to perfection. Finally, the threat of his shadow became so huge that several assassin guilds sent their agents with an offer: joining them or getting killed. Talon took them down, each one of them. His cockiness grew wilder as he realized nobody in Noxus could match his sword-mastering, so he started provoking his attackers, taking several opponents in a row and getting from fights without a scratch.

Until the day he finally was defeated. Disarmed, the sword of his opponent pointing at him, he thought that this was the end of this successful travel. But instead, the man presented himself as the General Du Couteau and offered him a choice: serving under the High Command or dying here and now. Before such strength, Talon had no choice but to admit he had found a better assassin than himself. So he chose to follow the General to one condition: he would serve him and him only. the only orders he would receive could only come from the one who defeated him. On this day, he renounced to the stray dog's life to become the Blade's Shadow.

"Katarina!"

The young woman opened an eye when she heard her name. The many blades she had used were lying all around her like corpses after a battle. The nasal sound that disturbed her break was coming from her sister's mouth. Cassiopeia was standing in front of her, fists on her hips.

"Father is coming back home earlier today. You shall wear something appropriate for once" she scolded, caring little about the age difference that made of her the little sister.

She was a grown-up teenager now and looked like the ladies of the court. No beauty was like the youngest Du Couteau at these times. Her well-developed body brought many bachelors to the mansion's doors but, as soon as they met the father, they strangely reconsidered their choice. Marcus was extremely protective with his little jewel and, even if many of these boys had made honest proposals, the General was not ready to give his precious daughter to anyone yet.

He was not as worried concerning Katarina. Her temper was enough to dissuade men from asking her favors. This was not easy to approach a woman who dedicated her life to knifes and blades. Since she decided to follow her father's footsteps, Katarina trained everyday in order to become a renowned assassin. Struggling until her hands bleed, until she felt unconscious because of the lack of sleep or until her father commanded her to simply rest a little, she pushed her own limits day after day to be her father's pride. And she succeeded somehow. Her trainers were the best swordmasters of Noxus, her weapons from the most prestigious blacksmith of the town and the advises she was given were simply from the best teacher she could have hoped: Marcus himself.

But even with all what life provided her in this quest, Katarina was a free spirit. She was really different from Cassiopeia who always did what she was told. These differences drove them apart and slowly turned into hostility for Cassiopeia and indifference for Katarina. the lovely sisterhood was no more and all the promises were almost gone. Now, Katarina could only see an annoying spoiled child in Cassiopeia while this last was still competing to get the attention she deserved over her undisciplined sister.

The red head got back on her feet, rubbing her forehead to wash away a bad start of a headache.

"Father is not going home until next week" she mumbled with a tired glance.

"This is what I thought too" Cassiopeia replied, swinging her hips as she turned off, leaving the courtyard like a princess and without more explanation.

Katarina sighed but followed. She wanted to be there when Marcus would step in, probably for a good reason if he had interrupted his reconnaissance to drop by the mansion. And surprisingly, Cassiopeia had told the truth: here he was standing, his clothes in sharps as always. Katarina would have ran to him if an unknown figure was not standing nearby, the gloom of his eyes staring at the surroundings with a mix of mistrust and fascination. Finally, the stranger rose his eyes as her and silently stared at her from the first floor where she was standing. Meanwhile, Cassiopeia was bowing and presenting her respects to her father and the new comer, even if she stayed rather cold towards him. Street rats were not among her favorite visitors but respecting he father's guest was part of the good manners she had been taught. This one, she turned her back and left the halls, the smell of the stranger quickly invading her delicate nose.

Marcus noticed Katarina's presence as well and commanded her to get downstairs. Katarina frowned and, instead of obeying, she carefully stepped back until she reached the end of the corridor before turning back and leaving the halls.

Marcus shrugged and turned to Talon, the features of his face not showing anger or annoying but a renouncing attitude, just like he expected that to happen.

"Treat my daughters with the same respect you'd treat me", he advised with a strong voice before dragging the young man in his office for the first instructions.


End file.
